Protector of the World:Ichigo Kurosaki
by Kurosaki Arima Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is the chosen one. To protect his family he seek for power. To get that power he have make a promise... That promise is to Protect the World not just the Human World but The World of Supernatural. Slightly Overpowered Ichigo OOC Ichigo; Ichigo x Harem. Will be adding other anime character ( Cause I want to got a problem )
1. Chapter 1: Begining of Strawberry Leader

"Kokuto I ask you… does your sister wish you to revenge her ?".In the golden armor stand Kurosaki Ichigo after the Kushanada crushed him and mysteriously had given him. His head had a skull to the right skeleton like amor, two of his shoulder have skulls and left side of his chest and coutinue with four claws. Chest bone area like amor. A necklace with a key that have white edge , gold cross like, two word A and Q painted red for the point of the key. A sword hang around his waist, it has black sheath with gold majestic out line, the hilt is a red and a dragon head biting a black orb.(Dragon sword from ninja gaiden with a dragon head)

"Nani?! What is that? Some kind of transformation of your. Whatever! you have to turn into a monster to break these chain ICHIGO!" Kokuto shouted, Kokuto's a sinner . A sinner is those who commit murder, steal, suicide… have been stuck here in hell to repay their sins rather than be reincarnated or goes in Soul Society or anything other. Kokuto right face have been burned, he has long white messy hair. His body is half burned and he wearing ragged clothes. He holding a black zigzag sword curved point.

Kokuto and Gunjo's gang which are sinner had capture Ichigo's sister Karin and Yuzu. Kokuto fake saved Karin to make Ichigo think he an alliance. He and Gunjo who saw Ichigo battle with Ulquiorra Cifer Espada 4 a Vasto Lorde level hollow. They wanted Ichigo to lose control of his hollow to break their chains and free them. Kokuto betrayed Gunjo's gang and wanted to free only himself. His plan work and Ichigo almost breaked all the chains however Ichigo been teleported with his sister back to the human world by Renji and regain control. He come back once again to save his friend and about to lose control a second time but then regain control and to be crushed by a Kushanada and given him the golden armor.

"Kokuto your sister never wanted you to revenge her, you a brother same as I never wanted to hurt them, you think she be happy to see you like this! I agree with hell to prison you forever in the depth of Nine Circles!." Ichigo raise his Tensa Zangetsu and his armor glow as bright as the only sun in hell, golden aura cover Ichigo his reiatsu spiked.

" Hell?! Is that even possible-"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Golden moon fang escape from Tensa at high speed. Kokuto couldn't do anything but receive the blow directly, the getsuga cover the whole Kokuto. It make one hundred meter long depthless crater in hell. It so powerful that when it touch the ground every thing start shaking as if Hell is tearing itself apart.

After few moment in the shattered crater emerge Kokuto chainless."I..I'm..fr..I'm free! Chain it's gone!...HaaaaaHaHaaHaaHAHAHA-" Kokuto laugh didn't last long until…

"Jigoku no Kusari!". Purple aura chain shot up from from the crater, lot of chains wrap them self around Kokuto body, in pain Kokuto painfully shouted " Uwagrhharhhwargh-!KUUROOOOSAAAKIIII! The hell did you do to me what is meaning of these chain! ARRRRGHHH!" The chains dig themselves in Kokuto thin body. Coughing out amount of blood. His shout could be heard thourgh out hell. Kokuto blood bleeding out of the chain that wraping him. It so painful that Kokuto tears turn blood, his inside organs being spueeze to bash by the chain. For a moment when Kokuto look up to Ichigo, he realize this is not Ichigo but a monster. Ichigo eyes is bloody red with yellow pupils. A glimpse of blue hair on Ichigo bang. His voice is very high pitched while he laugh at his pitifulness. He slowly walk up to Kokuto, his hand reaches for Kokuto head and grip some of his white hairs. He pulled Kokuto head and leaned closer so that Ichigo mouth touches his ear. Still having his demonic grin Ichigo whisper to Kokuto.

"Waruinaa(Too bad)… Look like you going to go to the final abyss of hell Sayonara~(Goodbye)…And please...Rot to shits in there...HeheheheHAHAHAHA". Ichigo said as he pull all of the white hair he's gripping."AAARGHHHHH!". A purple hand form from nowhere pull Kokuto down as he scream. Rukia the fellow Shinigami stand in a skull hill leaking lava watches as Kokuto vanish down to hell, she look at Ichigo in fear but calm as soon as he turn back to her direction with his reiatsu die down bit by bit.

Renji Abarai, Ishida Uruyu a shinigami and quincy they who had been hung up in a tree and about to be trapped in hell have return from skinny shape to normal but kind of unconscious on the ground begin to move.

Our hero Ichigo Kurosaki stand at where the sky had been clear from the black cloud as light shine down at his armor glow brightly, he look around to see all the Kushanada head bow down and on their knee, hundred of them at his direction. He feel powerful, strong and very happy that he suceeded protecting his friends. He gripped tighter on Zangetsu hilt and raise both of his arm.

" I WIN...ORRRYYYYAAAAAHHHH!". He shout out, feeling this moment of victory. Rukia smile and walk to him " You did well Ichigo". Ichigo look back to see Rukia Kuchiki his Soul Reaper friend." Rukia I won and I come back to save everyone as I promise". Ichigo say.

" Yeah you keep your promise as a protector I proud to be your friend Ichigo" She said " Where Ishida and Renji ?".

" Ite na...the hell happened here ?". That Renji "Where that damn Kurosaki bastard". That Uruyu.

"Lookin for me Four Eyes Freak ?" Ichigo said to Uruyu " Not so glad that you alive Kurosaki and where the that asshole Kokuto". Uruyu still wash some dust out of his colthes still doesn't notice Ichigo change in appearance. Renji on another hand to see where are the chain that hung him and Uruyu trying to remember what happened.

" I take him on a trip to the depth of hell and he got trap down there forever". Ichigo say lookin at the two of them. Uruyu and Renji look at Ichigo and shout at the same time ""Wh-What The Hell IS That"". " What the hell are you wearing some kind of Shinigami fashion" Uruyu say " Hey shinny guy what you're where'in you look even brighter than Ikkaku head". Renji say.

"Thoes Kushanada gave me this a voice spoke to me. It asked do I want power to protect I say yes and that it's I have the amor or maybe not Hmmm...I don't even remember". Ichigo said in a curious tone scratching his head and then looking amazed by the look and power it posseses. " Take it off it bring me the creeps". " I agree it does look creepy take it off". Renji and Uruyu said.

" Kay don't have to be serious or are you jealous of it power". Ichigo said with a mocking tone " Be serious Ichigo I don't sense any Shinigami spiritual pressure from that amor at all it… I don't know how to explain that but it have demonic and some kind of holy spiritual pressure from it different from normal reiatsu". Uruyu explain. Renji just simply watches in curious. Ichigo close his eyes and the amor just vanish it gold partical. Just as they look up a gate of hell is closing , dashing out Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uruyu jump out, Kushanada begin to attack them.

**Outside Nearby Mountain Cliff.**

Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai one of top strongest Shinigami and oldest leader of Gotei 13 feared by most being in the after life. "The chosen one has finally come… Ichigo Kurosaki I hope you chose the right path to lead the world, you has the potential child… We will be meeting them sooner or later, when?.. only time could tell". He finish it it with a long sigh. " You indeed are very interesting Ichigo Kurosaki...What have you do to caught the eyes of every spiritual being?..."

Ichigo and his friend jump out of the gate of hell panicking and sweatig bullet, the Kushanada hand follow behind to catch Hero has return.

**Gremory Mansion in The Underworld (First time Ichigo go to hell and losing control)**

Sirzech Lucifer stood in odd at the image of the beast destroy all of hell level one to level nineth,(He is it level fifth of hell protected by many barrier around Gremory Mansion) next to him is Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory his parents and his son Millacas Gremory next to him standing is Grayfia Lucifuge his wife, Rias Gremory his younger sister. All of the devils nearby is shelter in here to avoid being kill from the outside battlefield. They all focused on the holographic screen in the hall, their intention is on a white horn masked beast, empty whole in chest, long orange haired monster rampage and destroying hell. Everytime it unleashed a red shot from it horn the mansion keep crumble and shaking if not for the barrier this place would have come down, still even with the barrier on it would crack again and again.

"Look like the beast here is a vizard with his hollow been taken over by hell aura. If i remember Shinigami are one of accient time warrior of soul that eliminate hollow, never expect one to be here, this monster power 'whistle' rival the old Maous just as strong as litte Shiba when we first met him". Azazel leaning in the wall next to Sirzech. " Yes I sure am shocked as you are my friend Azazel, his Cero could rival my or higher than my Power of Destruction strongest attack, Isshin must be laughing at us right now". Sirzech looking at the screen with serious face. Closed his eyes to calm down a bit. Suddenly someone rose up from behind the Vizard and cut the beast horn, the Cero it about to unleash faded away. The Vizard with his sister that we assume fly up and disappear away from hell. Sirzech sighed in relax and say " He's gone… Devils go out there and capture the wanted sinner Kokuto and the rest!" ""Yes Lucifer-sama!""Sirzech said as devils begin to flies out of the mansion and begin doing their duties.

"Fun ended all ready too bad, Sirzech I hope we can capture the vizard Shiba youth out there or not if you do then call me I a little interested about him". Azazel said and spread his 12 pair of fallen angel wings a magic circle under his feat formed and teleport him away. Sirzech deep in thought about the beast and it power, he could see that there something about this kid Shinigami come down here just to save his sister and rampaged hell just like that and there is some kind of power seal inside of him that yet waiting to be unleashed. He stand up from his seat and walked away from the screen followed by his wife and son who keep clinging to him. ' Finally we meet him again. He have grow very mature not just his appearance but power as well, take care of him Isshin'. he thought. ' Look like this decaying world has becoming a little exciting...Splendid! Just splendid! I can't wait Ichigo Kurosaki!'. He smirked a devilish way.

Serafall Leviathan. The devil Maou Shoujo Levi-tan. Her reaction when she saw Ichigo was curiousity... She always childish and playfully and now she is curious about him. ' Berry-tan what a cute name! Now he all well known and more popular than me, I'm so jealous, evil shinigami stealing somebody spotlight like someone I know and hate...'. She pouted while cross her arm and sit on her chair. ' When I meet him I gonna flip him away with my ice magic tehee~' She stand up and teleported away to find her sister which is hiding from her as much as possible.

A certain black haired queen of the 'Crimson Haired Ruin Princess' Akeno Himejima is a sadist as always, she usally think of spoiling some handsome male and break them down and whip them till they cry. However the name Ichigo Kurosaki bring back a image in her head. A orange haired boy holding a little girl hand wearing a shine maiden uniform and they smile innocently to each other. It is her 'Protector'. He accepted her and never ever rejected her for who she is. They have never seen each other in years and now seeing him make her eyes wet and heart pounding heavily. But fate so cruel that she has to meet him in this situtation. ' My protector plea-please co-come back with me I..I need you' she thought hiding her feeling under the mask she always wear to hide her true feeling.' Where have you been when I was...' she lowered her head so that her bang covered her eyes. Try to cast the memory away to the corner of her head and just usually smile and walked away.

Vatican Church Meeting Hall

There a holographic screen very big is recording the beast Vizard rampage Hell destroying it just like nothing. Priest, Exorcist, Angel and all being that holy from Heaven faction. Michael stare at the screen follow by Gabriel his sister, Uriel and Raphael his comrade,four of them bear the name Four Great Seraph that guard the Thorne of Heaven since the one and only Lord that today we all call God of the Bible he who create Heaven Faction. Unforturenly he perish by Great War or another way Michael say.

They all stare in shock of the Vizard power. Even this far away from hell this aura the beast vastly projected out still make them hard to breath. Over year no one has yet to broke those chain that god have made by himself there is only one record that is able to broke them is Satan the one and only Devil of that rival our God. He have perish as well as God when the Great War started and end with Three Faction all retreat with no luck.

" Nii-sama who is that Vizard?". Gabriel ask. "That is Ichigo Kurosaki the one and only son of Shiba Isshin I have guess it from the start as well as other… Young Sirzech Lucifer, Azazel , me and Isshin back in the past were friends". This absolutly shocking information to the Seraphs that is here near them " The War Hero Isshin Shiba take on the Great War straight ahead by being all faction as enemy with just four Shinigami by his side". This information is more shocking to other angels and exorcist but the Seraphs don't, it already well known by other. " If my guessing is wrong their name are : Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai, Retsu Unohana , Kisuke Urahara , Shihioun Yoruichi , Isshin Shiba… Trained by Spirit King who has passed on as well with our God, That team is so strong that they can whip the world away in just second " He make an unpleased look. " Oh How much has he grown I sure missed his strawberry smile, to think I meet him in war like this, hopefully I get a chance to meet him." Michael put up his smile again.

Gabriel look intensely to Ichigo and sensing his power. ' His vastly power breaked the chain Father make... No doubt I sure wouldn't survive against a fight to the end with him'. Gabriel still eyes on the srceen. Chill pasted her spine everytime she look in to the hollowed mask. However when the mask break apart she couldn't help but softed a little. ' To think behind that mask is a innocent face, he has orange hair and admirerable body... Wait where did that come from?...Nevermind'. She thought as she looked randomly.

" Gabriel-sama please let me escort you back to Heaven". A Female Angel bringing her leader back from thought." Oh! A-Ano What happend?". Gabriel snapped back to reality." The rampage ended it didn't turn well for the Vizard but he got his sister back and you to Gabriel-sama need to go back to heaven "

" Mouu~ I just go back to Vatican a little and already got kicked out how mean Hpmff!" Gabriel pouted and turned away from the female bodyguard. ' I hope to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki' She turned to the screen once more and leave.

Sirzech, Azazel , Michael P.O.V

'Such power he posesses' they all thought about the Ichigo absurd power. They want to check him out and befriend him even. Ichigo Kurosaki... now just need to mention his name and they all think about power. And how lucky or unlucky they are to sense Ichigo power rampage hell. All heated up and have decided… They Will Go To Meet Kurosaki Ichigo. How will it paid out for them when they meeted.

Normal P.O.V

Sirzech was the first to be there he was scaning the area then he got the sight of Ichigo in process of hollowfying. Just as he go there he sense two more powerful being there. Looking at the for those being he see them then smirked." Hey, Michael , Azazel how is it, checking on recruiting Ichigo-san". They all notice each other. " I just want to see him after such long time, he has so much potential really… maybe-" Azazel said as he notice something about Ichigo. " Sirzech, Azazel…" Michael said as they both nod and go to a spot where they can watch the battle. They see the Kushanada behind Ichigo ready to attack him but do nothing about it, because they want to see the absurd power once again. It not like he gonna give up or-

" ORE GA TATTAKAI!"

*BFUMFUM*

In shock they have just witness Ichigo Kurosaki the Substitute Shinigami crushed alive or is it ?

Ichigo Subconscious/Inner World

Kushanada everywhere start to approaches was the thing he remember when everything blacked out. Ichigo meanwhile was trying to take his control as he fell his normal side return but he couldn't do anything because he had see darkness once again when he open his eyes.' Am I dead, where am I?'. Ichigo asked.

Floating in darkness then a voice struck him. " Kurosaki Ichigo I ask of you this favor". An unknown voice said to him.

"Where are you ? Who are you anyway? Show yourself!". Ichigo ask looking around. The figure emerge out of darkness."I am God". Ichigo hear in straight to his ear but couldn't help but ask again " What did you say Go… G…God" His body shaking." So I really am dead". With a sigh he kneel down watching the dead ground around him.

"Foolish! No you're not child stand up and never gave to the fear and sorrow!". The being that call himself God speak."You see child I'm am God but just a piece of his soul put/seal into the Sacred Gear that he have made thus given to the being that truly deserve to have it… God is dead... He just cannot leave the world alone so he create this…The weapon to protect". Ichigo is very shock to know that God is dead." Why is he dead, How can he died ?". Ichigo ask " … You will keep this secret…God and your creator Spirit King died because sealing "it"… You are wondering what is "It" you know sooner or later child". He look intensely at Ichigo.

" As for Satan who stood rival with God and Spirit King been beaten by the two however God was badly injured after fighting him , Spirit King take on all the Maou General: Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor, Mammon…Spirit King walked out victory but you know after that 'It' has come and kill most angel, fallen angel, devil and maybe other being as well" " In that stage of injures God and Spirit King sealed it but die by doing so for world peace. All faction retreat with serious injures and almost at the gate of perish. And for the heavenly dragon their soul still live sealed in sacred gear that is [Boosted Gear] of the Red Dragon Emperor or Welsh Dragon Ddraig and [Divine Dividing] White Dragon Emperor or Vanishing Dragon Albion." Ichigo however dumbfounded by the information he geting and curious about many things. But shortly understanding it all because after God explained every things about faction and races.

"Till the time we meet again Child of Death". God or whatever say his last word before vanish and Ichigo shortly begin to come back to his world. "He is such a interesting kid don't you think...Satan...".

"Omoshiroi...Fufufu I'm jealous that you take him first...your descendant is very amusing..." A shackle could be heard from a dark corner." I ruin your plan a bit shitty Kami-sama...I screwed you up...hehe...Wuahaaahahahahahaheeheheh...". The dark laughter echo thourgh the void." I was right to put my soul in the same time you create it. You want him to be a protector, I want him to be a much more badass...But thank to you caught me and sealed me away from him however he will hear my voice sooner or later cause nobody escape from me! Just you watch you ass...I...Will...BE BACK...-".

Hell Underworld

Sirzech , Michael and Azazel watching the battle of struggle as Ichigo taken over his body back. But after he has gained full control a Kushanada crushed him. However, golden energy begin to glow from where Ichigo, They all sense spike in power of Ichigo they sense holy yet demonic energy in Ichigo, Kushanada above him begin to vanish turned into particle gold absorb by Ichigo the Kushanada around him start to bow.

Sirzech, Michael, Azazel see Ichigo as he emerge out of the smoke.

Their jaw all open when power that making them hard to breath and kneel down to the grond, as soon as they sense it they unleash some power to keep them standing with the power they just witness. "This is unbelievable...such thing..." Sirzech seem to be at loss when he speak. "My Lord impossiple..." Then they see Michael stare and mutterd some thing that has make him frightened very much." What is it Michael Devil caught your tongue ?." Sirzech asked little worried.

Azazel just stare at him. Michael see this and calm himself down " The …treasure...lost..". Azazel thought and speak." What up with you spill it ". Michael look at two of his friend and say this. " I will recruit him to Heaven Faction no matter what, With him in our side Angel will once again raise ." He say it with a straight face and voice of confident. "The Legendary Lost Sacred Gear [God Treasure] create by the Lord personally with no one by his side, however not much is know about it but when we send a high-level Demonic Beast to text it strength, the beast perish just as fast as it lay eyes on the Sacred Gear duel to so much power the gears possesed ". They are dumbstruck when they heared this information. [God Treasure] look powerful yes but to think it hold so much power.

"And amour is the an unknown Longinus-type [Sacred Gear] sealed because no one can't control or some case can't even touch it. Holding the power to control hell every will, it was treasured deep down of the Ninth Circle to seal it power from anyone. [Hell Judgement] " Michael finish it with a little chuckle. " Ahh~ Spoiler Alert".

Azazel the one that is researching (Obsessed) Sacred Gear hear this and his mind begin to think of many thing and many research to do with just these badass awesome of a Sacred Gear. " Oh no you don't after hearing this you think I gonna back down that easily dream on, he gonna come with me and be my fishing buddies while doing stuff only badass can do ". Azazel say it with a smirk of lust for Sacred Gear.

Sirzech watches at the most potential being to think he joining devil side and become the secret weapon ever, the 'Triumph Card' " You seem forgotten me, how cruel. He will joining devil side no matter how you tried, if force I needed I will do it then" Sirzech say confident.

Before anyone could say anything the fight is over and it seem Ichigo has return home. " To bad look like Ichigo-kun return home he still has his shinigami job then too bad for us". It seem Michael comment make them rethink because he is a shinigami and shinigami is on Soul Society Faction. "Well it not like Isshin not gonna notice anything then but he will teach Ichigo use the famous Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou with Aizen and lose his power as a shinigami by then I will recruit him and he is mine." Azazel say it making everyone rethink about it again.

" That it then who ever get a hand on him recruit him or it's his to decide who he want to follow ". Sirzech said and they teleport to their home.


	2. Chapter 2: New Strawberry!

**(A/N: I Thank you for all the favorite and review. About my writing I will get a beta reader for sure so I will try and correct my grammar and make it easier to understand. Some sentence is Japanese I will translate it. My update is about a week each chapter because I going the school like everyone my age. If you guy does flame it only my grammar i think, just don't take it to far. **

**That it Sayonara (Good Bye)…**

**Fake Karakura**

Two Powerful being standing opposite each other, eyes to eyes. They are Kurosaki Ichigo 'Shinigami Representative' and Sousuke Aizen 'Former Captain of Squad Five of Gotei 13'. Ichigo appearance now, his orange spiky hair is longer, his body taller and more muscular. His Bankai cloak still on, his right cloak sleeve is burned or ripped to the shoulder. The biggest different is his Bankai Zanpaktou which is an obsidian blade curved and has no hilt, it blade is attached to the glove same color as the sword, the kanji 'full' tsuba is thinner and longer. Chain wrap tightly around his arm from the glove to the shoulder.

Aizen hair is long brown as usual when he absorb the Hogyoku and become a transcendent being between hollow and soul reaper. Butterfly like wing, three of them spreading from his back. His chest is now just a empty hole with the Hogyoku in it. His eyes is blue and grey sclera. This form is when his follower Ichimaru Gin betrayed him or barely trying to kill him to be the right word. And same as Ichigo his zanpaktou has attached to his hand.

"**Ichigo Kurosaki what have you done to yourself, I can't sense any spiritual energy coming from you… Or has you come here to accept your death, it will be a just a flash". **Aizen said "**You have no chance to fight a transcendent being like me, you nothing but a pathetic hybrid between hollow and shinigami but you have the potential to become like me I wish that we have meet with good term as teacher and student, i watched as you grow day by day becoming more powerful and spiritual aware and finally become this". **Aizen said with a smirk as he observe Ichigo, he look up at the sky and bring his arm up and clenched his fist."**No one stand on top of the world not you, not me, not even God. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on I be sitting on it." **Aizen say with his hand to the sky** " Not just the Throne in the sky but the Throne that all being see as their King, they will all kneel in front of me begging me" " I wil-"**

***Whossh*Slash***

" **Ahhrgh-Tsk why you…" **Aizen been cut off when a deep-night color sword reached him across the chest, it was heading toward him at godly speed, he didn't make it. Blood dripping from his chest and overflowing. Aizen wound healed after that contact.

" Stop the stupid speech, I didn't get what you talking about… Just finish this Aizen-teme(Bastard)". Ichigo with his bored expression from the beginning look at Aizen." You ask what this form of my is… Well here is your answer-This is when I became Getsuga itself, I have bond myself with Zangetsu no Tensa Zangetsu and my idiot hollow to have this power I call it Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou!". Ichigo say with fierce fire in his eyes, he rise his blade point it to where Aizen standing." To use this technique I have sacrificed all my spiritual energy that the reason why you can sense my reiatsu at all and that equal to losing my Shinigami Power!". Ichigo said holding tightly to his sword "Getsuga Tenshou!" Black energy take shape of a crescent moon charged at Aizen and at the same time ripping the earth around it apart just like knife through butter

*ShezzzzzzBam*

The Getsuga destroyed all in it path toward Aizen. Now smoke has clear to see pit less valley that it made, the mountain crumbled to nothing. Aizen who dumbstruck by the destruction of it. **" Bakana (Impossible)… How can.. such a short time he… had comed to this far.. to… No, I know this technique this involved Isshin, I didn't think he will do it when come to the point killing his son to do this…" **Aizen thought as he teleported to another ground keeping distant from Ichigo. "**Ichigo Kurosaki you know using this technique your father used years ago could kill you, he had escape death thank to Spirit King but without him now you-" **Aizen was cut off by a punch to the face** " Arghh-tsk".**

*Bam*

Aizen landed on a mountain Ichigo stand looking bored as normal. " How about you be my test subject to my new technique" Ichigo rise Tensa up charging energy.

" Misete ageru yo...Getsurin Tenshou! (Full Moon Heaven Piecrer)"

An orb of silver with black outline form from the point of the sword. The sword now fury black flame. The orb of energy cover the sun making the entire town goes night time. Aizen still don't sense any energy from Ichigo, Aizen now trembling. " Aizen let say goodbye !". "**You will never surpass me… Ningen! (Human)" **Aizen shouted as the orb of silver clashes with his zanpaktou. " I could feel the Zanpaktou crying such a bastard for treating his blade like trash" Ichigo thought clenching his teeth.

*Zanbak- Hffffuuuuuuumm*

" **You Kurosaki Ichigo have yet to wound me as expected of you, you see my zanpaktou is nothing to me now even with out it I surely going to kill you**" The Zanpaktou, his partner Kyoka Suigetsu just like Ichigo blade has attached to him. He gripped his blade trying to pull it out from his hand , his wound has healed immediately when Ichigo Manin Getsuei Tenshou charged at him and blood is everywhere dripping down from his wound. He stand up grab the blade pull it out.

*Bone breaking sound*

" **Agrhhhhhhh**!" Kyoka Suigetsu has been pulled out in it sealed form, Aizen toss it aside.

" You bastard a blade is your partner to me it is like myself your zanpaktou is yourself and you treat it like nothing, then you must really hate yourself. You is nothing without it from the start now you just abandon it!" Ichigo eyes wided in anger.

" **Ichigo Kurosaki you are pathetic because you only relay on your blade, Intelligent and Risk that what I relay on from myself no need for a tool like it to controls everything it is so simple**" Aizen said

"**NOW** **KUROSAKI ICHIGO WITNESS THE POWER OF THE TRANSCENDENT BEING THAT YOU HAVE NEVER SEE**" Aizen shouted " **YOU THINK YOU CAN WOUND ME SO THAT YOU SUPERIOR THAN ME DON'T BE** **FULL OF YOURSELF NINGENNN-ARGRHEEEEH.."** an eyes pop up from his forehead, It opened. His other two eyes roll up. Blood like tears fall from the middle eyes. His mouth open wide like a dead person. Purple aura cover Aizen whole, a purple pillar it reach straight up to the sky with no end.

*Crack* The Pillar is crack look alike spider web.

*Squangeez* The Pillar shattered and black like blood spilled from it.

Aizen emerge from the pillar of blood Aizen takes on a distinctively Hollow-like form. The diamond-shaped point breaks open, revealing a vertical black third eye upon the center of Aizen's forehead, and the skin on his face splits open down the middle and pulls back around the sides of his head to reveal a blackened, demon-like skull. Aizen gains three holes running vertically down his chest, the Hogyoku standing at the center of the top hole. Aizen's feet become single claws, and his hands and feet become blackened, his hands now is sharp claws. Aizen's butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings, with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils. Aizen no longer has any semblance of clothing in this form, and his musculature becomes more defined.

" **Kurosaki… Ichigo.. This the form of which bring nightmare come true, I do not need a zanpaktou , The Hogyoku will say I do not need it anymore**." Ichigo stare at Aizen as he did the same. His right hand turn into a sword which is now darkened.

*Klang* The Mountain crumble to dust by the clash of two figure.

*Klang(ichigo spin kick Aizen blocked with his hand gripping his feet and throw him ) (Ichigo shunpo behind Aizen kneed his back, Aizen turn back) klang (Aizen punch Ichigo to the gut kick him to the face)*

Ichigo fly back. Aizen teleported behind him grip his neck lift him up.

"**Now Ichigo Kurosaki your dead is near, I honor you to be the first that has been the greatest threat to me, Now witness the Black Coffin performed by the Transcendent being**" Aizen throw Ichigo right in front of him.

_Translate: (Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of Madness! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt the sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness)_

"**Nijimidasu kondaku no monshō. Fusonnaru kyōki no utsuwa! Wakiagari hiteishi! Shibire matataki! Nemuri wo samatageru! Hakōsuru tetsu no ōjō! Taezu jikaisuru doro no ningyō! Ketsugōseyo! Hanpatsuseyo! Chi ni michi onore no muryoku wo shire!"**

" **Hado#90 Kurohitsugi!"** Aizen with his index finger point toward the sky.

The sky appears to darken as multiple boxes of black energy appear, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they multiply and close in on Ichigo.

"**This Kurohitsugi is now at full incantation , it unleash enough gravity to wrap time and space. The Like of you will never comprehend it Kurosaki Ichigo!" **Aizen smirk as Ichigo been stuck in the Black Coffin standing, still keep his bored expression. The Black Coffin has finish.

*whoossh* *squangezzz*

"**Haa.. hargh..how can you.." **Aizen eyes wided when he see Ichigo just use his bare hand and break it apart.

"Aizen you know my power is much stronger than your right now." Ichigo still keep his face as calm as ever walk up to Aizen.

" I will show you the technique I use will took away all my power as a shinigami" " Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou" Ichigo said, black flame (Spiritual Energy) rose up from his feet.

Ichigo's hair turns black and becomes waist-length. A bluish-gray, bandage-like carapace forms around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black, flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Ichigo's body constantly emits smoky black Reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm.

"If you use this technique you will lose your power as a Shinigami… Farewell Ichigo" Tensa Zangetsu and his hollow fusion form speak from his mind. His hand form a sword or spear out his energy.

"**Mudgetsu" **Ichigo lower his weapon as the everything turn black, his attack went to Aizen body black flame engulf him .

After a moment Ichigo hair turn back to from black to orange and become shorter. Bandage vanish of black energy. His upper cloths is rip apart or burned, leaving the other half still normal.

Aizen have died this battle is over Soul Society is safe, his friend his family his partne- no his partner have gone. Ichigo rose his eyes to where a blade is, it is Kyoka Suigetsu. He walk to it grab the green color hilt with a diamond shape tsuba , the sword is in it sealed form.

" Well he gone now Kyoka Suigetsu you are free from his hand" Ichigo smile he know that the blade is smile at him too.

" Kurosaki-san" the voice sounded like-

" Urahara-san hey there" Ichigo greet him. Urahara Kisuke Former Captain of Squad 12 and a humble (hell no) Shopkeeper.

" Kurosaki-san I see that you had destroy Aizen along with the Hogyoku I had created, I bow my head to you, thank you Kurosaki-san" he took his hat off and bow.

"Kurosaki-kun" a girly voice speak up. Ichigo turn his head back " Inoue" Ichigo see his friend Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uruyu, Renji there with some injure.

" You…*sop*..You..*sop* are safe.." Orihime with tears in her eyes said. "Why are you crying Inoue?" Ichigo said smile at Orihime." You guys are safe." he grinned " What are you grinning at Baka (Idiot)" Rukia say with a smile " So you made it and kill Aizen finally what took you so long?" Renji grinning say to Ichigo. "Kurosaki I never is your friend don't talk to me" Uruyu say turn his back away push his glasses up but he smile secretly.

"Never wanted to talk to you anyway" Ichigo pop his vein. The time…

Ichigo thought and turn away from his friend " Hat'n'Clog what time is it?"

Ichigo asked Urahara " Why? It still light and probably around seven why you ask?" Urahara ask. "Tell my dad and sisters that I …going some where" he say with an sorrowful look, in his hand holding a green blade shaking.

" You're acting strange Kurosaki what happened?" Uruyu asked. His eyes wided as Ichigo body vanish one by one. They had lose Ichigo Spiritual Pressure even if it so small they can still feel it. That is it our Hero is gone.

Later Human World

All Gotei 13 captain and Vizard group, Sirzech Lucifer, Michel, Azazel all Three Faction Leader gather the spot where Ichigo, said to be vanish or in other word died.. Some are speechless about it, some had tears for our fallen comrade. Some might be healing wound. Some deny Ichigo is not dead , some silently thinking. However Yamamoto is perfectly calm with his usual face " Let's honor Ichigo Kurosaki Winter War Hero !" Yamamoto shouted.

Isshin now is simply leaning against the wall nearby " This kid never gonna die just like that. I know this is shock to other but I guess I play along. He the chosen one after all…" Isshin thought and shunpoed away.

" Michael, Sirzech that bastard over there is acting cool when his son died…Something not right, that goat face is playing with us." Azazel said coming toward other faction general. "Yes Ichigo has gone, maybe he just going somewhere or different dimension. Your excuse might be right" Sirzech said. " That is no excuse that is truth or proof that Ichigo isn't dead"

Azazel said. " However is he not dead then can you explain what happened ?" Michael said " His power is no kidding he has not use those Sacred Gear yet, don't underestimate his skill." Azazel said then closed his eyes thought. " Your reason maybe truth Azazel. There are record in history that it has the ability to [Revive] but chances of successfully using that skill is slim" Michael said with a Grim face.

" We just need to trust in him nothing more… He isn't going down without a fight even I believe he can give a fight against Great Red hahahahahaha…" Isshin suddenly appear out of no where.

" Oh isn't it little monkey that harass every female Fallen Angels around him." Azazel said. " The Pervert who peek at the Devil bathroom and steel their underwear" Sirzech said with a smirk " The Lolicon who that kidnapped young angels." Michael smile just like Unohana and it's creepy.

"Hero of the Great War" They all thought but didn't say it out loud.

" I not that bad come on!" Isshin whined.

" Still can't believe that Ichigo your son." Azazel say with a sweat drop. " Quite long hasn't Isshin, you still has not change one bit" Sirzech say with a smile.

Michael smile and nod at Isshin " At least Ichigo has protector blood heir from his father." " Only you that Understand Me Michael-sama" Isshin cried anime tears.

While the other are here where did our Hero gone to ?

Unknown? Place?

" So this where souls go when they die again" Ichigo talk to himself.

" Ichigo Kurosaki" a voice call out for him wait this voice seem familiar.

" We meeted again child" An old man with white hair around 70 appear out of the blackened world. He has hair reached waist-length, beard that reach cover all his upper body. He wear white cloak that hided all his body.

" I guess it time to unleashes the chain that bounded you from the power you needed to protect the world…" the old man hand ram it to Ichigo chest.

"Arghhhhhh-tsk Yo-Arghaaaaaaaaa!" His voice filled the void around. Finally the old man hand reached out. " The unleash is done thus unlock all the power sealed in it." His hand soaked in Ichigo blood open and review a chain that is also cover in blood.

" What the hell is that? What are you doing to me old man? Who.. are you?" Ichigo asked. " Still doesn't know me remember child of death." Ichigo thought back for a moment. " Do you want power?" the old man pull his cloak head out. His eyes his silver glowing. " Why do you ask me that" Ichigo look straight into his eyes. " Your family is safe for now" he closest his eyes and sigh. " What do you mean by that ?" Ichigo is yet curious.

" I am God " An old speak up. " The hell.. God wait…" Ichigo remembering something. " Yes I..I remember you are that god no.. a soul yes. You said I am chosen to protect the world and those other thing yet I'm still doesn't remember." Ichigo eyes shot up looking at ji-san(old man). Ji-san sigh again " Listen and listen carefully child.." (1 hour later).

"Get it now?" ji-san said.

" Yeah.. ji-san you said my soul which is destroy right?" Ichigo ask.

" Correct " Ji-san answer.

" I cannot revive to life a different life?".

" Yes ".

" Then where am I?".

God eyes open up " You are in 'Nothing' the world which soul can't revive stay, created by the being that stand above all, we these days call 'Creator'." God answer.

" Now train in this world with these new weapon." God said as Ichigo new weapons appear. "The 'Body' to sustain your power is being make now please use this time and train" God is turn back walking away. " Figure out the way to control my Sacred Gear** [God Treasure],** don't let me down young hybrid".

" Ichigo Kurosaki-kun" Again a voice different from ji-san. It's a girl voice.

" Who are you another Great Being that going to shock me Gaia or is it Amaterasu which is it?" Ichigo said with a 'Ah I know you Great' look.

" No body that famous Ichi-kun" She said with a childish tone, Ichigo blushed. She has silver hair float down to her waist, blue eyes. Slim body and pale white-skin. She wearing a red and white kimono ( Japanese traditional garment) with autumn theme( Based on Masuzu Natsukawa from Oreshura or Ore no Shuraba). She holding a green blade- no it's Kyoka Suigetsu.

" You are Kyoka Suigetsu… how can-" Ichigo was cut when Kyoka Suigetsu launch herself to Ichigo.

" Ichi-kun save Kyoka from Aizen hand and saved Kyoka from disappearing." Kyoka embrace Ichigo, tears run down her eyes. " Ichi-kun don't want Kyoka to be with you." Now she had more tears in her eyes.

Ichigo don't know how to calm a lady down(How dense can he be) he just shake his head around " No Kyoka Suigetsu I will never leave you. From know I will be wielding you, I will never abandon you. Guide me Kyoka-san." Ichigo finish with a smile looking at Kyoka.

" Ichi-kun don't need to be formal, just call me Kyoka Ichi-kun" Kyoka Suigetsu said.

" Let's start training Ichi-kun before that you need to know what is your weapon beside me." Kyoka said pointing at the line of floating weapon.

{ Finally I have been unsealed }

A echo voice filled all the blackened world.

{I hope the host of mine is not a whimp cause i eat him alive if he is }

" Apo-teme will you show yourself already! ." Kyoka shouted out.

Two red eyes glowing in the darkness. As a smoke escaped a out of nowhere and suddenly wind begin blowing in the void world and a flapping sound could be heard.

{ Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Being sealed fell like crap now time to see my weilder, making deal with puny-old god sure us tired} It a Dragon. A legend like dragon at that, it even put 'Komamura Bankai' to shame

A gargantuan, mastodonic Dragon whose entire upper body is covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. The dragon's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird' scales disappear at the end of the black dragon's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. ( Same size as Great Red)

{ I am Apophis the [**Shokuryu**] *GAAAAAAAARRHHHHH*}

" WHOA… That huge…" Ichigo amazed looking at Apophis.

{ Your are my host huh.. not expecting a Shinigami-no your're a hybrid three species to be correct. Call me Apep. Be proud that you are being made out of my body } Apep said or shouted consider how loud he is.

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked.

{ I'm accept to sealed inside of you and you're my partner forever because of a certain deal.. I will contact you from this sword} A sword formed right in front of Ichigo. It has black sheath and gold out line. A ancient theme tsuba with red hilt with a black dragon head biting an black orb. ( The same sword that has been seen hanging on Ichigo waist in the previous chapter). { It was made out of my teeth the **[Metsu Shokuryu no Tsurugi] **} ( Eclipse Dragon Slayer Sword )

**" Over here Oooii! Asshole!" **A hollow voice called out for Ichigo, as he turn back in shock.

" **Yo! Miss me.**" His hollow shouted. [Ichigo] His zanpaktou greeted him. [Please leave the explaining to God but now you need to hear this. Just as Apophis say you had one more bloodline, that is Quincy heir from your mother.] Ichigo now more than shock. [ Your mother die not only by Grand Fisher, …Auswahlen ..That day Quincy King Yhwach made a selection of Quincies. Draining all the Gemischt Quincies power, including Masaki, which is an Echt Quincies, infected by hollow reiatsu, which tainted her in Yhwach eyes… I am your Quincy power Ichigo not your Soul Reaper power and I am not Zangetsu or Tensa Zangetsu. Your hollow is Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu and the manifestation of your hollow power.] He finished it. Looking at Ichigo.

" **Finally Cracked! … Ichigo do you wish to have power.. do you?"** The real Zangetsu said. Ichigo look at him " Yes" "** Then you must expect what you are. A hybrid between all three species… Your mother risked her life to let you live and now you just gonna abandon it.. What are you going to do now 1: Take the truth and move on; 2: Sit there like a whimp while every body get kill.." **The Hollow said a staring at his 'King'.

Ichigo is now tense. His mind now is blank about this new information. When he hear about the fact that this king of Quincy he fell.. 'His New Target To Kill And Slaugtered'.. Ichigo rose up from his feet and gripped his hand…

*BAM*

The hollow has been punch to the face flying. All the witness there is stunned.

" **Ts****k- So what is it you Bastard!" **The Hollow lying on the ground getting up and spit a bit of bloos out.

" What are we waiting for! Get up you idiot over there! Training time!" Ichigo rise his fist that has punch the Hollow. He turned over to the fake Zangetsu. " No matter what! Two of you will always be Zangetsu the Moon Slayer and Tensa Zangetsu the Heavenly Chained Moon Slayer of Ichigo Kurosaki are you not ?!" Ichigo shouted pointing his finger at the two of them.

[ Yes we are] "**Yes Whatever" **Both his Zangetsus answered. Apophis , Kyoka Suigetsu have smile in their faces.

{ What an interesting being I guess I gonna have a excited journey with him} Apophis thought.

" Get your Ass up!" Ichigo yell. "** What the deal punching me?!" **The white version of Zangetsu said. Quincy Zangetsu just stand there and sweat drop.

" Now! Let's conquer the world and protect it!" Ichigo shouted.

{What are you talking about ? Conquer the world? } Apep said.

" Yes! The world need to be conquer because they are not going to listen to us… They are who just want the world to be boring and there are another that want war to rage out! They don't care about the world we live in being destroy by war… However when I step out of the battle field I realize something.. What are we fighting for?" Ichigo crossed his arm looking around.

" They fight without a purpose in mind… Mindless people fight each other and the result is dead for both sides.. They fight to win no absolutely...No! What will they get when they win other than countless casualty tell me!" Ichigo shouted out.

" So I will be the enemy of the world and stop the war... A Messiah behind the shadow..." Ichigo finished. They all look at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"**What are you waiting for get started !" **Hollow Ichigo said as he clash his fist together, Zangetsu just have a warm smile in his face. Kyoka is cheering for Ichigo while Apophis is looking at Ichigo in interest. From the corner far away from the group a lone figure just wickedly smile " I will make this boy a legend a new legend surpasses me or even God, stronger than Great Red and Ophis and all shall kneel before him kekekeke...Thank you for bringing me to this mess Kuso-Kami..."

" He is giving a nice aura indeed Satan..." God smile as he talk to his former rival.

" Yoooooosh let's begin! I'm fired up!" Ichigo shouted.

( 1 Month Later ) Kawazaki Station

"Zzzzz.." a boy sleeping peacefully in the train to going to the Kawazaki Station.

" We have arrived at the Kawazaki Station."

*Fuwaahh*

" Yare Yare…We are here already..Haiiizz.. I want to sleep some moreee..zz." A boy with the appearance between 16-17. He has dark-blue hair and some orange tanned hair. He has a well-build body.

" Muuu..where are we?..." A girl with dark-purple hair in ponytails and pupils are colored dark-blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half. She is described as people these they call "impossibly beautiful girl."

" Nyah.. come here..my Master~~" A young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils.

'Wake up Onii-chan' A girl with slim figure and white-long hair reached her thigh, blue eyes. She barely holding a note and try not to fall asleep while waking her brother up.

They seem to be clinging to the blue-orange haired boy while sleeping. Lucky that nobody around at this time. It is 3.00A.m in the morning.

" Hellscythe-sama what are your order?." A slender, yet fairly muscular average height male with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes.

" Didn't I tell you Ulquiorra…call me by my 'Real Name' when nobody around." The boy with the Blue-orange hair said.

" Yes Ichigo.. What is your order?" Ulquiorra said.

**(A/N: There Chapter 2.. I'm not saying it going to be perfect but at least I try to correct some mistake. As for Ichigo the girls you know who they are and the harem who do you want to be in Ichigo Harem( Rias is already in Issei Harem so she is no and no bleach girl reason why next chapter) Next chapter will take place at the Beginning of High School DxD. And Hellscythe is a clan name. Want to know what gonna happen next check in for the next chapter. Everything is going to be explain next chapter too. Any suggestion PM me. And Please Review, Favorate, Follow. I need motivation to keep writing so please do all the stuff I just say and review !**

**-Kurosaki Arima Ichigo **


End file.
